Storming Out
by indehed
Summary: Missing scene - what happened after Christian stormed out of R&R with Syed in tow.


"Christian!"

Syed's voice slowly resonated in Christian's head as he stormed out of R&R into the light rain of the evening. He tried to keep pace until away from those standing in the queue and then he turned with a sigh as he realised what he'd done. Dropping Syed's hand he turned to face his boyfriend, "I'm sorry, Sy. I didn't mean to... cause a scene."

"It's okay," Syed smiled at him. "It wasn't that big of a scene anyway. Could have been worse, could have had the Slaters get involved in it, too."

Christian couldn't help but give a small laugh at the comment. "Still, I shouldn't have dragged you out like that."

"Maybe not, but I forgive you." Syed sidled closer to his boyfriend and hooked both his hands onto Christian's front pockets.

"I like it when you forgive me." Leaning in for a kiss, Christian's hand went to Syed's now damp face and as they pulled apart he looked to the sky. "And now we're standing kissing in the rain."

Syed grinned, "It's nice. You look hot with that shirt getting all clammy and stuck to your chest."

"Really?" Christian drawled before leaning in again, pecking a light kiss on the end of Syed's nose. Looking up into the rain once more, light as it was getting now, he came to a decision. "Let's go for a walk."

"In the rain?" Syed screwed his face up as the drops hit his face.

"In the rain!" Christian took Syed's hand in his again and headed towards the square. They walked slowly this time, unlike how Christian had dragged Syed out of the club at pace, and leaned into each other as they made their way down the street. The silence of the night a stark contrast to the bright lights and noise of the club beforehand.

"So how long will it be before you forgive her?"

"What, Roxy?" Christian scowled again thinking about what she'd done. "I don't know. Not until she apologises properly. To you." Their shoulders bumped together as Christian trailed off.

"For what it's worth, I don't think she really meant anything by it. I'm not exactly her biggest fan but you've been mates for ages, I don't want to see you arguing like that over me."

"She was being stupid, it probably wasn't as big a deal as I made out... I think I just finally cracked."

"Cracked?" Syed led Christian to Arthur's bench where he leaned against the arm of the seat, still keeping hold of Christian's hand.

"Just... so many people telling us we're wrong for each other. Even after everything we've been through, as if we're not committed to each other after all that. If it's not your parents being, well, your parents... then I've got Jane worrying about the impact on Masala Queen, Ian being his usual 'slightly homophobic' self and Roxy taking some sort of instant dislike to you because she misses having me all to herself. I'm just sick of it."

Christian didn't care that the bench was wet and sat down with a thump, leaning back and instantly feeling the cold of the wet wood seep through his shirt. Syed motioned for him to move up and with the small amount of space left he squeezed himself between Christian and the edge.

"I thought we didn't care what other people thought anymore." Syed nudged Christian with his shoulder.

"We don't."

"But?"

Christian turned and frowned at Syed, noticing how the rain was landing on his hair and eyelashes and doing his best to not let it affect him. "But... it's difficult. Considering how long we've known we've loved each other, you'd think people would realise we're in this for the long haul."

"They'll get there, it's only been a couple of months as far as most are concerned. Besides, we were having fun tonight until the end. You and Kim Fox had fun. And the Slaters are probably the least likely to judge after everything they've been through in their time. I actually felt fine in front of them and you know how I am with being in public."

"I did notice that," Christian leaned in and kissed into Syed's hair. "It felt good, holding your hand in public."

Syed smiled, "Maybe I'll let you do it again, then." He lifted their joined hands between them, both holding onto each other as if it was no big deal, as if it was permanent; their palms pressed together as if with glue.

Syed's sighed, and placed his head on Christian's shoulder, looking across the square at his parents house, seeing the light still on upstairs despite the late hour. He couldn't help but wonder about them, he missed them. Christian may be his life now but he wanted his family to understand both of them. And why they refused to was still a mystery to him. He had hoped after everything that happened in the fire that maybe they could talk at some point, just start talking. But still they were blanking him in the street.

"They need more time." Christian always could tell when Syed had gone into one of his family funks.

"I know."

"It sounds hollow now, but it's still true. Considering how long it took me and my mum to make things up."

"I know."

After a few more moments, with only the rain landing on the ground as background noise, Christian broke the silence, "Maybe it's time to take this party inside. I'm getting cold"

"You're the one who wanted to walk in the rain."

"I know, cheeky." Christian stood and dragged Syed to his feet. "And now I want to get these wet clothes off the both of us." He pulled Syed closer and, still clasping onto one of Sy's hands, wrapped his arms around Syed's waist and leaned down, capturing Sy's mouth with his own and sliding his tongue into Syed's mouth, meeting the other in a light dance. They stood there, pressed close together until they needed to part for breath. Foreheads resting against each others, they breathed in the smell of each other... damp from the rain water, clammy from dancing in the club, tired after a long day.

"You smell good." Christian smiled as Syed then thumped him on the shoulder with his free hand.

"Let's go home."


End file.
